Wireless network operators pay large amounts of money to license wireless spectrum for their networks. They therefore carefully locate base stations and configure radio parameters to maximize the usage efficiency of the available spectrum. However, on many occasions, unlicensed users operate devices that cause interference to the licensed wireless equipment. The interference can degrade the performance of the licensed equipment, resulting in poor quality voice calls, dropped calls, a reduction in throughput in data networks, etc.
It may not be readily apparent that the deterioration in service is caused by external interference. Identifying a source of external interference may require prolonged trouble-shooting by the network operators. Hence, a dynamic way of identifying external interference is desirable. The ability to locate the interference source can further help to neutralize or shut down the interference source. When the cellular network is not the primary user of a spectrum allocation, a method to detect interference from the primary users is desirable.